


Don't Let Your Guard Down

by thekatthatbarks



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekatthatbarks/pseuds/thekatthatbarks
Summary: Sakura didn’t know when it had all begun, but her eyes started to follow Kakashi. It was after the war; she knew that at least. Maybe sometime after she got over Sasuke. Maybe while she was. She didn’t know, but it didn’t really matter.Had he always been so sexy? Sakura thought as she watched him move, his muscles tight and prominent even through his clothes. It was only a spar with Naruto – well was anything only something with Naruto? – but his eyes were still focused, and Sakura had to stop herself from thinking they were smoldering.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 29
Kudos: 400





	Don't Let Your Guard Down

Sakura didn’t know when it had all begun, but her eyes started to follow Kakashi. It was after the war; she knew that at least. Maybe sometime after she got over Sasuke. Maybe while she was. She didn’t know, but it didn’t really matter.

_Had he always been so sexy?_ Sakura thought as she watched him move, his muscles tight and prominent even through his clothes. It was only a spar with Naruto – _well was anything only something with Naruto?_ – but his eyes were still focused, and Sakura had to stop herself from thinking they were _smoldering_.

Maybe she had noticed as a kid, _as much as a kid could think those things_. A small crush or appreciation for her sensei’s _appearances_. Looking at him now, she was thankful she hadn’t developed an embarrassingly obvious crush on him then, remembering how she had acted with Sasuke.

Sakura leaned back against a tree in the shade, under the allusion of observing the spar to learn and offer advice where needed. _And as a medic of course, the guys never could do things easy._ But she had been mostly quiet, content to just _watch_ and feeling slightly like a pervert. She thought about Kakashi’s Icha Icha books and didn’t feel too bad about it.

Today was taijutsu with no chakra, so it was a _good_ day.

Once Naruto was pinned down, he panted and tapped Kakashi’s hand. “Alright. Sakura-chan’s turn.” She knew how much he dreaded to give up, but Naruto had learned training wasn’t beneficial if he just killed himself to keep going. Besides, they all knew he could keep going if he needed.

Kakashi turned to lay on the ground and waved a hand in the air breathless. “Mah, give me a minute first.”

Sakura chuckled as they continued to lay there and catch their breath. She got up from her spot, grabbing a couple water bottles and walking over to the guys. She handed one to Naruto and then Kakashi. Her eyes stopping on Kakashi with an eager smile. “Come on, Kakashi. What did you always teach us? That there isn’t any time for breaks in war?”

Kakashi groaned and then took a big drink from the bottle. Sakura’s eyes tracked how a few drops of water dripped down his mask. “You’re going to be the death of me, I swear.”

Sakura simply laughed and reached a hand out. He sighed but his eyes had that sparkle to them as he smiled behind his mask, so he couldn’t be too upset about it. He grabbed her hand, tossing his water to Naruto who caught it with an annoyed face, and Sakura pulled him to his feet. Naruto got up and dragged his way over to the tree Sakura had been at.

No sooner had Naruto sat down, then they had begun. Sakura’s heart raced and couldn’t help her small grin as they fought. Fighting was always so exhilarating to her, but it felt more so with Kakashi. She had understood for some time now that she was attracted to him, and if this was the closest she could get to him, she would take it. _She was just being opportunistic._

But it also made him very distracting. The sweat on his brow. How his chest moved as he breathed. Every time he made contact with her; his touch not gentle in the slightest but just as thrilling. His eyes were the worst. They were so dark, filled with secrets and emotions that Sakura just wanted to dive straight into. The small lines that were beginning to form at the corner of his eyes.

_She wondered if he ever noticed she avoided eye contact when they sparred._

Despite her distractions, Sakura had Kakashi pinned down with his hands clasped in hers as she straddled his waist. She tried – and failed – to not think about she wished they were in this position _somewhere else_ and under _different circumstances_. She leaned forward and whispered near his ear, “I think I’ve won, Kakashi.”

She took some satisfaction feeling him pant beneath her. She moved her face back to above his and was instantly caught by his eyes. Before she could get up, he’d broken her grasp and flipped them with one of his hands on her waist. He whispered by her ear, the nylon fabric brushing against her cheek, “Don’t let your guard down, Sakura-chan.” She felt herself shiver from his breath against her skin.

He was off her before she could appreciate it more and holding a hand out for her. Sakura sent him a half-hearted glare seeing his smirk but smiled before grabbing his hand.

Sakura let him pull her up and once she was on her feet, he dropped her hand turning to Naruto. “I think that means you two owe me lunch.”

Naruto groaned and let his head fall against the bark of the tree. “ _Sakura-chan_ , you blew it. Kakashi’s taking all my money!”

Sakura rolled her eyes at him walked over to stand in front of him, her hand on her hip. “Then, _I’ll_ buy him lunch since you want to be a baby about it. You could’ve won _your_ fight.”

Before Naruto could reply, Kakashi leaned into her personal space. “Mah, how chivalrous of you, Sakura-chan.”

Sakura’s heart skipped a beat and she smiled. “I’m anything if not a gentleman, Kakashi.”

He chuckled and Sakura looked back to Naruto to see him watching them with an odd look on his face. _Shit._

She stepped over to her pack. “Well, let’s get going then.”

The guys packed up their stuff and when Sakura met Naruto’s eyes, he raised an eyebrow at her. She bit back a sigh and just shook her head at him. He rolled his eyes at her but gave her a look that he would be _asking_ later.

Sakura put it to the back of her mind as they walked back to town. She remembered how Kakashi’s voice had sounded near her ear, so low and breathless. The way his eyes had looked when he’d been under her.

_Was she imagining things?_

***

She would’ve been surprised at Naruto walking into her apartment the next morning, if not for the fact the man never forgot anything.

She groaned as he walked through the door kicking off his shoes. “Can we not? Can we just not talk about this like ever?”

“Talk about what, Sakura-chan?” Naruto looked at her with a shit eating grin. “About how you have the hots for Kakashi-sensei?”

Sakura groaned again and walked away from him. She had breakfast on the oven, and she didn’t want to burn it. It was not her physically trying to escape the conversation. Naruto followed behind her, opening her fridge and pulling out some orange juice.

“Can you at least not call him that?” Sakura asked, adding more eggs and bacon to the pan for Naruto. “Makes me feel like a pervert.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Naruto singed as he poured himself a glass. “I mean you want to have sex with our teacher. I think the pervert ship has already sailed and _you’re_ steering it.”

Sakura felt her face flame as she glared at him. “He’s not our teacher anymore. He was _barely_ our teacher when we were kids! I was trained by Tsunade-shishou more than I ever was by Kakashi.”

Naruto laughed with a shrug. “If you say so.”

Sakura rolled her eyes at him and turned to shovel some food onto plates. She handed Naruto one and they sat at her small dining table to eat. She waved a fork at him. “Why do you even care?”

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. “I mean you’re one of my best friends.”

Sakura relaxed a little at the sentiment. But then Naruto added, “And you _were_ looking like you wanted to molest him in the middle of our training, so it’s kind of affecting me.”

Sakura threw a wadded-up napkin at him. “Oh, _shut up_! I was _not_!”

Naruto snickered and shrugged a shoulder. “You kind of were.”

Sakura scoffed and stuffed some food in her mouth embarrassed. _She wasn’t that obvious, was she?_ Naruto had always been amazingly perceptive. Though, Kakashi was too…

She looked up at Naruto nervously who’s laughter had died down to a small grin. “Do you think he noticed?”

Naruto rolled his eyes at her. “Doubt it. Seemed he was too busy doing the same thing.”

Red rose up Sakura’s neck all the way to her cheeks. “Oh, _whatever_.”

“Believe me or don’t.” Naruto shrugged at her, taking a drink from his glass. Something occurred to him before Sakura could reply and he grinned. “Man, I can’t _wait_ to tell Sasuke.”

“You most certainly can!” Sakura was barely going to be able to handle Naruto’s teasing. She didn’t need Sasuke’s on top of it. His would be _so_ much worse, he already teased her about the stupid things she did when she had a crush on him. They would be insufferable around Kakashi and he would _definitely_ find out.

Naruto’s eyes widened a little and he whined, “Oh, come on! It’s _Sasuke_!”

“Exactly.” Sakura got up from her chair just to get rid of some energy and went to her coffee pot – _probably the opposite of a solution_. “Look this doesn’t need to be a big thing. I don’t need you two going around teasing me, making it obvious, and Kakashi catching on. I just… like watching from afar.” She shrugged, but the weight in her chest didn’t budge. “I’ll get over it.”

Naruto was quiet behind her and when she turned back to him, he gave her a soft smile. “I won’t tell him.”

Sakura nodded thankful and sat back down. Naruto asked her, “So, you’re not going to do anything about it?”

“What?” Sakura looked at him in surprise. “You _want_ me to have sex with Kakashi?”

Naruto made a face. “Well, I don’t want to _think_ about it. But if _you_ want to…”

Sakura shook her head with a small smile. “I’m happy the way things are.” Or she was at least until Naruto came in here and started talking to her about it. She had been able to ignore the longing before but didn’t know well she would be able to with someone else knowing. With it being confirmed, said out loud, and in the open.

Naruto gave her a doubtful look and sighed. “I think it’d work, if you decide to give it a shot.”

Sakura gave him a confused smile. “You do?”

He nodded. “I hadn’t thought about it before. But once I did. Yeah, it makes sense. You have good chemistry with each other.”

Sakura felt something warm sprout in her chest as she looked at Naruto. Maybe he liked to tease her when he could, but he probably supported her the most out of everyone. She really loved him.

“Thank you, Naruto.”

He grinned and went on to ways that he thought Sakura could _seduce_ Kakashi. Sakura couldn’t help but chuckle at his ridiculous ideas.

***

Sakura didn’t go along with any of Naruto’s ideas much to his disappointment. But maybe she started being less _subtle_ about her attraction just to see how Kakashi would react. Naruto’s words constantly ran through her mind and she wondered how true they were. If Kakashi could really feel something back despite how much younger she was than him.

Sakura put a hand on his knee as she leaned over him to drop some eggplant from her soup into his. She let her hand linger there for a second longer than necessary before moving it back to her own lap. She smiled up at him seeing his cocked eyebrow. “What? You like eggplant, don’t you?”

He hesitated before answering with a chuckle, “I do. Thank you, Sakura-chan.” 

Sakura smiled to herself as she ate.

***

Sakura kept at it, starting to have fun with how far she could push it. Kakashi wasn’t as unaffected as she had thought he was. When they were sitting around a campfire on a mission, she leaned over him to hand something to Naruto on his other side, her breast near his face as she did so. Glancing at him later, she noticed a faint red line appearing at the edges of his mask barely noticeable.

One time, she grabbed his hand as they were walking, turning his fingers over in her hands. “Did you get new gloves recently? These are nice.”

Kakashi pulled his hand back and ran his fingers through his hair, not looking at her. He cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah, I did.”

Other times, it just happened to be convenient, something she would’ve had to do anyways. The first time Kakashi stopped her was when he grabbed her hand as she started to unzip his vest. “What’re you doing?”

Sakura held back a laugh. _Maybe she had been pushing him too much._

She smiled up at him with a raised eyebrow. “Unzipping your vest? So, I can reach under your shirt to heal your _broken ribs_?”

Kakashi let go of her hand with a quiet, “Right.” Sakura took some pity on him and didn’t comment on how he was clearly blushing under his mask, though she couldn’t help her smile.

They were in the middle of a mission but were in safe territory now. Kakashi’s back was to a tree as she knelt in front of him, her hand snaking up his shirt. In instances like this, she was able to let go of her attraction and just focus on healing. Her chakra glowed under the dark fabric as her fingers moved to find the broken pieces of his ribs.

When she grazed one, he winced, and she looked up to meet his eyes. “Does that hurt, Kakashi?”

It took him a moment, but then he looked away from her and shook his head. “I’m fine.”

After she healed him, she let her fingers trail down slowly across his skin before leaving the warmth under his shirt. She could feel how he breathed from where she touched him. With a spark of boldness, she closed his vest and looked up to meet his eyes as she zipped it back up.

Kakashi didn’t say anything as she did so, a heat swirling in his eyes as he looked at her. Sakura didn’t break the eye contact even as she finished and patted the thick material. “All good to go.”

Sakura’s heart raced in her chest in the seconds it took for Kakashi to tear his eyes away from her and stand up. “I’ll take first watch. Thank you, Sakura.”

Sakura leaned against the tree with a sigh, watching him go. She wondered if maybe she was just making him uncomfortable and that she was a pervert after all.

***

Sakura stopped with her _harmless touches_ , not able to get over the thought that she’d been making Kakashi uncomfortable and he was being too nice to say so. That maybe his blushes had been out of embarrassment and nothing else. Sakura was more than simply attracted to Kakashi and she didn’t want him to end up avoiding her because of it. Naruto noticed she was a little sadder but couldn’t get her to open up about it.

Sakura had been having a quick lunch at Ichiraku’s – surprisingly, without Naruto – when arms came around her and hands rested on the counter in front of her. A deep voice spoke near her ear, “Mah, Sakura-chan, don’t make me worry you’re turning into Naruto.”

Sakura leaned back, forcing herself to chuckle even as her heart pounded against her chest with how close their faces were. “Now, I don’t think I could ever eat here enough to turn into Naruto.”

Kakashi smiled at her and moved to sit beside her. Sakura instantly missed the warmth at her back. “Mind if I join you?”

“Of course not.” Sakura rolled her eyes at him.

Kakashi talked normally to her, telling her about the mission he had just gotten back from. Sakura tried to pay attention to his story, but all she could focus on was how _close_ he was sitting. With every movement, his arm seemed to brush hers. It wasn’t even bare skin on bare skin, but it sent nerves up her spine.

He seemed to notice from the smirk he sent her way. “Sakura, are you listening to me?”

Sakura willed the blood in her face to go away as she blushed. “Sorry, I got a little distracted.”

Kakashi’s knee knocked hers under the counter. He asked her innocently, “By what?”

_The bastard._

“Oh, just some paperwork that’s sitting on my desk back at the hospital.” Sakura shrugged, leaning into him as she spoke.

Kakashi smiled at the obvious lie but didn’t call her out on it. He went back to his story and Sakura tried to pay attention. By the time he finished, her lunch hour was over. She looked at him reluctantly and put a hand on his thigh. She tried to not take too much pleasure in how his voice faltered as he finished what he was saying. She leaned in close to him. “Sorry, Kakashi, I have to go. My break is over.”

He looked disappointed before giving her a smile and sending her on her way. Sakura left with a warm feeling in her chest.

_Maybe she hadn’t been imagining things._

***

Sakura watched in amused arousal – _odd combination, but she was going to roll with it_ – as Kakashi rose from the water soaking wet. He moved his hair out of his face and it stuck out at odd angles, looking almost white with the wet shine. His clothes stuck to his skin, outlining all the hard lines of his body. Kami, and his glare _was_ smoldering.

Sakura felt laughter bubbling in her throat as Kakashi pointed a finger at Sasuke beside her. “You did _not_ have to _throw_ me into the _river_.”

Sasuke tried for a smirk, but Sakura could tell he wanted to laugh. He shrugged. “You looked like you needed to cool off, Kakashi.”

Sakura couldn’t help it and a few giggles escaped her. Kakashi’s eyes instantly went to hers and he raised an eyebrow. “You think this is funny, Sakura?”

She shook her head as he stepped towards her. “No.” She bit her lip to hold more laughter, excitement coursing through her as he reached her with his heated glare.

“Oh, _really_?” Kakashi grabbed her arm, his skin cold against hers.

Sakura reached up and pulled his mask to have it snap back against his skin with a wet sound. She dissolved into laughter, noticing Sasuke chuckling beside her.

Kakashi sighed, biting back a grin. Then picked her up in one swift movement and tossed her into the river. Sakura managed to let herself roll across the water with her chakra. She heard the guys groan in disappointment from the bank as she stood up.

She smirked at Kakashi and he sighed again. “Damn amazing chakra control.”

Sakura was vaguely aware of Naruto saying something to Sasuke as Kakashi lifted his shirt up and wrung out the fabric, revealing toned skin. Her control slipped for the smallest second, but it was enough for her to fall into the water.

Once she resurfaced, she levelled a glare at Kakashi seeing his wide smile outlined behind his mask. Though with his hair more of a mess than usual and literally _dripping_ in good looks, she felt herself start to laugh. She’d barely made it out of the water when Sasuke flew by her, having been pushed – _apparently hard_ – by Naruto if the resulting laughter was anything to go by.

The resounding splash and heavy sigh was enough to continue her giggles, her eyes finding Kakashi’s. The softness in his eyes as he met hers made her heart ache.

***

Sakura looked up at him innocently as she heard his breath hitch. “Something wrong, Kakashi?”

“No,” he bit out, openly glaring at her as heat rose on his face.

Kakashi had come in with a broken ankle from his mission with his shirt in tatters and headband off – which must’ve gotten torn too. Sakura felt more distracted than she’d ever been in an exam room. His hair falling around his face made such a soft look and the inches of skin his shirt revealed were driving her mad.

Sakura decided to take some control of the situation back by dropping to her knees in front of him. She could’ve made him lie down and did the healing standing up _but where was the fun in that_? She gently undid the clasps and slid his sandal off. Her fingers glowed as she caressed his ankle, instantly finding the break.

She looked up at Kakashi – who was avoiding looking down at her – and asked, “Can you rotate your ankle, Kakashi?”

He did and when there wasn’t any problem, she smiled and put a hand on his leg. “I’m finished then.”

Kakashi met her eyes then, dark behind his curtain of silver hair. She grabbed his shoe with a coy smile. “Do you want me to put it back on?”

Kakashi rolled his eyes and leaned down to take his sandal out of her hand. “I think I can manage, Sakura-chan.”

Sakura smirked and stood up, then realized as she did that, she made herself in between Kakashi’s legs. Her head felt foggy as she met his gaze, clouded with a desire to do _something_. She saw him swallow thickly as she put her hands on his chest. She cleared her throat, her voice coming out quieter than she intended. “Did… you get hurt on your chest? Why is your shirt shredded like this?”

Kakashi’s breath caught as her hands ghosted across his torso, mindlessly healing whatever cuts she could find. “Just some cuts here and there. There was an enemy nin with a fighting style like Tenten but only blades.”

Sakura hummed in response and brought one of her hands up to his neck, running her fingers across any tears in his mask. When she reached the edges of it, her eyes went to Kakashi’s. The way he looked at her was indescribable but made her heart beat out of rhythm and adrenaline fill her veins.

There was a hand on her hip, slipping under her white coat. “Sakura – “

“ _Uchiha-san_! You _cannot_ go into other patient’s rooms!”

They jerked away from each other at the voice and turned their heads to the door as it opened. Sasuke entered, already rolling his eyes. “Sakura, _what_ is taking you so long?”

Sakura didn’t know what kind of sight they gave him, but it made him smirk and raise an eyebrow. “Am I interrupting something?”

Sakura huffed, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks. “Sasuke, you _cannot_ go into other patient’s rooms!”

He leaned against the doorway, his eyes going curiously to Kakashi. “It’s just Kakashi.” 

A medic appeared at his shoulder fuming and gave Sakura an apologetic look. “Sakura-sama, I’m sorry. I tried to tell him –“

Sakura sighed and shook her head. “You can’t tell Sasuke anything.” She turned to Kakashi, feeling nervous and cleared her throat. “Well, Kakashi, I think we were done here, anyway.”

Kakashi slipped his shoe on quickly and got up from the bed. He smiled at her. “Thank you, Sakura. I’ll see you around.”

She nodded and watched as he walked out of the room, ruffling Sasuke’s hair on the way. Sakura resisted letting her eyes follow him down the hall as she handed his chart off to the medic. She turned to Sasuke. “Well, show me your room, Sasuke. Since you couldn’t wait _five_ fucking minutes.”

Sasuke snorted as they walked. “You’re just mad I _interrupted_ you.”

Sakura willed herself to not blush as they went into the room. “I’m _mad_ you apparently think you can walk around the hospital like you own it.”

Sasuke sat on the bed with an eyeroll. “Well, I won’t be doing _that_ again. Who knows what I’ll walk in on next time? You on your knees?” He looked to her with a chuckle but at seeing her blush, he groaned. “Oh, I don’t want to know.”

Sakura grabbed his chart from the door and avoided his eyes. “We weren’t doing anything.”

Sasuke hummed in response as she walked back to him, reading his chart. She looked at him confused. “You just have a cut on your leg? I usually can’t get you to come in for something so small.”

Sasuke sighed. “Well, it’s not really _small_. Besides, I don’t need Naruto chewing me out for not coming here after a mission if I got hurt.”

Sakura smiled fondly and went to his leg. The cut wasn’t small, going across his whole thigh. She felt her smile fall. “Sasuke, you should’ve let another medic take you if they told you I was already with someone.”

“It’s fine.”

Sakura rolled her eyes at the response but had learned there wasn’t much use in arguing. She could sometimes get Naruto to see another medic, but Kakashi and Sasuke didn’t stray far. The team had become too attached with her as their medic. Yamato and Sai were the only ones who wouldn’t complain about another medic seeing them, though she knew they always asked for her first.

She gestured him to lie on his back then grabbed at the tear in his pants, ripping it more so she could get to the cut. She peeled back the bloodied gauze and Sasuke winced. Sakura started healing him, looking for any infection, and Sasuke asked her, “So, you ever going to tell me what’s going on with you and Kakashi?”

Sakura was proud in how her healing didn’t falter. She shook her head. “Not really much to tell, Sasuke.”

“Bullshit.” Sasuke let out a dry chuckle. “You couldn’t cut the sexual tension with a knife if you tried, it’s so damn thick.”

Sakura didn’t respond and healed the last inch of the cut. _Was it really that obvious to everyone else?_

Sasuke watched her as she pulled away, still waiting for a reply. She sighed and shrugged. “I don’t know what’s going on, Sasuke.”

“Hmm.” He sat up on the bed and glanced down at his leg, looking more put out about the torn pants than the light scar. “Well, maybe you should figure it out and put an end to all of our suffering.”

“Oh, shut up.” Sakura rolled her eyes but had a small smile on her face as she made some notations on Sasuke’s chart.

Since she didn’t have anymore patients waiting for her, she walked Sasuke out of the hospital. He told her when they were near the doors, “Just go for it, Sakura. Aren’t you headstrong enough for that?”

Sakura looked at him surprised and teased, “What’s with you? Talking about feelings so openly, Sasuke-kun, it’s not like you.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her, his hands slipping into his pockets. “Maybe I just don’t want to watch you drool every time Kakashi lifts up his shirt.”

Sakura raised an eyebrow back at him. “You think it won’t get any worse once that sexual tension is _resolved_?”

She could tell by his expression he hadn’t thought about that. He sighed exasperated and turned to leave. He called over his shoulder, “I don’t want to know.”

Sakura laughed and went back into the hospital.

***

Kakashi looked slightly surprised at seeing her on his doorstep, but not bothered by it. Sakura smiled at him, her heart skipping a beat. “Want to go for a spar?” 

Kakashi looked at her curiously but nodded with a smile. “Sure.”

Sakura tossed her pack near a tree and turned to Kakashi. “Taijutsu?”

He chuckled and walked backwards to the middle of the field. “Are you wanting a repeat of last time?”

Sakura felt her heart race as she followed after him. “Mm, I think things might go more in my favor this time.”

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her, a smirk on his lips. He waved a couple fingers at her after he stopped. “Well, give me your all then, Sakura.”

Sakura did and it felt like the fight drug on for hours though she knew it didn’t. Not that she had paid them much mind anyway, but with no eyes on them, she felt even more focused on every touch from Kakashi. The way his breath ghosted her skin when he got close. His hair moving with wind as he jerked out of the way of her hand. That she could see excitement in his eyes along with that cocky smile of his.

She finally got the upper hand with a swift kick that sent him to the ground. Before he could get up, she straddled his chest and grabbed his hands in a strong grip, pinning him to the ground. He looked up at her with a breathless smile. “Think you’ve got this round?”

She smirked, her heart pounding as she hovered her face over his. Her other hand moving to lay over his chest, over the heart that was racing like hers. She told him in a low voice, “I won’t let my grip slip this time.”

Kakashi shifted below her and he raised an eyebrow. “What if I… told you I’d show you my face?”

Sakura’s eyes widened slightly but her grip on him didn’t loosen. “You’re not going to distract me with a bluff, Kakashi. Just give up.”

His voice was quieter, and he challenged, “Then, move my mask yourself.”

“Why?” Sakura smiled at him, confused but excited.

“Well,” – his voice was rough and it sent shivers down her spine – “It would be hard to kiss you through the fabric.”

“What?” Sakura’s grip faltered in her surprise and Kakashi used the chance to flip them over.

His knee went between her legs as he pressed her to the ground, a hand pinning both of hers above her head. She stared up at him with wide eyes as his face inched closer to hers. “I said” – his other hand came up and pulled his mask down, revealing the most attractive smile she’d ever laid eyes on – “It would be hard to kiss you through the fabric.”

Sakura felt her breath leave her as his hand moved down to where her shirt was riding up over her stomach. “Kakashi.”

He smirked at her and whispered near her ear, “No, I think you’ve teased me enough over the last few months.”

Sakura fought back a whimper as his fingers trailed up beneath her shirt stopping right below her bindings. Kakashi’s eyes went back to hers and she felt like she could see everything she was feeling reflected there. He leaned down and then she felt his bare lips over hers. She kissed him back, feeling all her pent-up frustration let loose. She tried to move her hands out of his grip to touch him, but he only tightened his hold and slammed them back to the ground. Sakura let out a gasp in his mouth.

Kakashi broke away from her lips breathless. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?”

A heat rushed over her body as she looked up at him and smiled slyly. “Why don’t you show me?”

Kakashi groaned and let go of her hands to hold her face as he kissed her again. Sakura buried her hands in his hair, tugging on locks to pull him even closer. The hand under her shirt moved lower until he grabbed her hip and hauled her closer to him. Sakura bit back a moan at the contact.

He continued to kiss her, his lips trailing down her neck then biting at the smooth skin there. Sakura let out a soft gasp, her back arching as she craned her neck. Kakashi’s fingers grazed her breast as they moved and Sakura grabbed his shoulder and flipped them again.

Kakashi looked up at her, his eyes full of lust as his hands found purchase on her hips as she straddled him. A breathless laugh escaped him. “You really are going to be the death of me, you know that?

Sakura had the thought that maybe they shouldn’t make out in the middle of a training ground like a couple of horny teenagers. But when one his hands started to crawl up her back under shirt pulling her down, all her thoughts went out the window. She met his lips with what he would probably call a devilish grin.


End file.
